Night Apocalypse
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Murphy is their only hope to save the world. But what if there was another that was nothing like Murphy. She had years to learn what she can do and one other that she has been hiding since she was small. Now she is with the group can she help save the world and find love or will she die and the group will fail?
1. Someone New

_**Hello my minions! ! ! This is my first Z Nation Fanfic. This is going to start a little before the second season. A lot of things is going to change, so I know if things don't seem right its cause I changed it. People that died might not die in this one. I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. I mgiht swithc things up and stuff like that. I hope you enjoy this story and the first chapter. Oh and I know some things are going to change from the real plot of the show. Like how Murphy can't controll Blasters cause of their brains are different. That might change in the story not going to say if it does or not. ;) Just have to read and see. That is all for now.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Someone New**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Warren and her group is walking threw blaster country trying to keep mile's between them and the blasters. They group is tired, thirsty and hungry but something is coming their way. Warren looked away and saw a herd of normal Z's coming their way. "Puppy's and kittens every one. We need to find a place to hid now!" she said but there is no place's to hid. They looked around and there is no place's to run cause that is a huge ass herd and they can't out run it. "We can get on top of that huge moving truck and hope they don't see us?" Mack said and they knew that its their one chance of making it threw this. . .maybe. They get on top of it and wait not making a sound and the herd get's closer. As they moved pass the group 10K noticed that the Z's are acting weird. "Guys look how they move." 10K said softly to them. The other looked at them and noticed that they are just walked forward and not looking around for food. "That is weird." Vasquez said softly. Murphy can't get inside their heads, its like he is being blocked off by something. "I can't get inside their heads." Murphy said to them and they looked at him with shock. Then 10K looked into the herd and saw a girl walking with them. A human girl around the same age as him. "There is a girl walking with them." 10K said and they didn't believe him. The girl stopped and the herd stopped all at once. The girl looked over at them and they Z's did the same. Every one thought this was it, they are going to die now. But just the girl moved towards them while the Z's turne to the right and walked into the field but some of them gave the girl some bags. "Are you friend or foe?" she called out as some Z's stayed by her side. Her voice is low and sexy making 10k smile at her. "We are friend why aren't they attacking you?" Warren said and the girl smiled softly at them. "Thats good to hear. They wont hurt me so I move with them. They keep me safe from other humans." she said as they got off the truck. "I don't understand." Warren said to her but she blushed and looked down. "If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it." she said and Warren understood and once she gets to know them then she would tell them. Having her around might be good for them. "Whats your name?" Addy asked her with a smile. "My name is Bree but the people I use to know called me Maddie." Maddie said to them. "Why did they call you that for?" 10K asked her and she looked him up and down before she spoke, making 10K blush a little. "Maddie is my mibble name and I like it more then my first name." Maddie said as she moved some of her blonde hair out of her face. "I think Bree is a beautiful name." 10K said to her making Maddie blush.

"You are the first one to ever say that to me before." Maddie said and 10K smiled down at her. "Can I call you Bree?" 10K asked Bree. "You can call me ether one you like." Bree said with a small smile as she looked up at 10K but then her head snapped to the left and her eyes back to them. "We need to get off the road now!" Bree yelled as she started to pull 10K and Warren off the road. The others followed them as Bree ran towards a small group of thick trees. They got to the tree's just as car's went by. "How did you know they were coming?" Doc asked her. "I have my ways of knowing but they are very bad people. They would have killed us when they saw us." Bree said as she hid behind a tree. The others looked at her as she slide down it and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you for saving us Bree. We should find a place to rest." Warren said not sure how Bree knew the things she knows. "There is a town that I just came from a mile or so back. I have a house that I slept in for a few days. We should make it there in two hours if we stay off the roads." Bree said as she stood back up and they looked at her. Yes she is tired as fuck and hasn't slept right in a few years but she is use to it. They all saw the fire in her eyes and they followed her as she started to walk. They followed her and it wasn't long till Murphy heard blasters coming closer. "Blasters are coming fast." Murphy said to the others. "That's not good we have to make a run for it." Mack said and they started to. But then Murphy felt a powerful zing run threw his mind and the blasters. The blasters ran around the other way. "Wait they are running the other way." Murphy said confused as they looked at him. "What do you mean?" Warren asked him. "I can feel them running away like they are scared of something." he said to them and they then looked at Bree who was looking at Murphy, but she didn't say anything but smiled softly at them. "We should get going before they come back." she said and they started to walk again. 10K went to walk with her. "So Bree how long have you been on your own?" he asked Bree who looked at him. "Since this all started. I was camping in the mountains when it started and I just stayed up there till the Z's started to come my way." Bree said and they looked at her. "Why did you stay alone for?" 10K asked her. Bree looked into his brown eyes and he looked into her dark green eyes. "Cause even before the world ended I never really trusted humans. Since it ended every thing got worse so I thought it would be better to stay alone. But seeing you guys I thought it would be nice to travel with some nice people for a little while." Bree said and they looked at her. "Why don't like humans?" Addy asked Bree. "My passed isn't fully of butterflys and rainbows." Bree said in a dark voice and 10K saw the looked of hatred in her eyes. No one said anything cause the sound of her voice made them not want to ask what happened.

By the time they got into town the sun was going down. "Its not that far now." Bree said and it was true cause they saw a fenced in house with some Z's chained to the out side of the fence. "Is this the place?" Warren asked. "Yep I have a few safe houses around. I finished this place up then moved on. There is running hot water and food." Bree said and they looked at her. Then they followed her threw the gate and into the house. Once in side Bree started to light candles. "Try not to turn on the lights so the batteriers will charge up for tomorrow. Showers are ok and the room with the red and black door is my room feel free to ther other seven rooms. Food is in the kitchen help your self and there is bottle water in there to." Bree said before she went up stairs. 10K followed her and Bree smiled as she felt him behind her. "If you like you can share a room with me if you like." Bree said as she turned around to look at 10K. He smiled and blushed. "Ok." he said as he followed Bree into her room. Its a good size with its own bathroom and a good size bed for two. "I'm going to take a shower feel free to look around or use one of the other bathrooms." Bree said with a smile at him. He nodded his head and sat on the bed. Bree took a shower and shaved. When she got out she was in loose pants and a long sleeve shirt. 10K took a shower as while and their clothes was on the floor. "Remind me in the morning and I will wash our clothes." Bree said as she crawled into her bed and 10K watched her. "I got you some food." 10K said as he handed her a MRE. "Thank you. . .I don't know your name sorry." Bree said and 10K smiled at her. "My name is 10K the others are Addy, Doc, Warren, Mack, Vasquez and Murphy." 10K said and Bree smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you 10K." Bree said before they sat there eating their MRE's. After that Bree pulled out a book and laid down to read. 10K laid next to Bree and looked at the book she was reading. "Would you like to read it with me?" Bree asked him and 10K nodded as Bree turned the book to the first page. "I love this book I can read it over and over." Bree said before she started to read again. 10K read the first page and when he was done Bree turned the page. They didn't get far cause they both fell asleep. Bree put the book up in her sleep and 10K snuggled into her and pulled Bree closer to him. The next morning Warren went to wake up Bree and saw that 10K was in her bed. So she went back out of the door and knocked till she heard Bree. "Yes?" Bree said in a tired voice. "We got breakfast ready." Warren said and she could hear the smile in Bree's voice. "Ok." she called back threw the door. Then Warren left and Bree sat up and looked at a sleeping 10K. Bree smiled as she saw how pieceful he looked. "10K its time to get up. Breakfast it done." Bree said and 10K opened his eyes and noticed he had his face into Bree's thigh. 10K moved away with a blush on his face. "Sorry." he said and Bree smiled at him. "Its ok 10K lets get up and dressed." Bree said and they did. "You can use the room and I can go to the bathroom." she said before she took her clothes to the bathroom.

Bree could hear 10K changing and wanted to go and see him changing. But she shook her head and changed into her jean's and a long sleeved shirt. When she came out 10K just pulled out a shirt and was about to put it on. Breesat down to put her boot's on as she looked at his body and he saw her shirt lift up. 10K saw some scares on her lower back, but didn't say anything. When Bree got up and pulled down her shirt before they left the room she picked up both of their clothes. As they went down the stairs Bree called out."If you have any clothes you want me to wash bring them to the washroom." Bree said as she walked into the kitchen and down the stairs. "Did she said she can wash clothes?" Addy said with a huge smile on her face. "Yep so give me all your clothes and I will get them washed." Bree said as turned on the light and started to wash her's and 10K's clothes. Then the other's came down with their own and gave them to Bree. 10K came down after a while and gave Bree a plate of food. "Thank's 10K. Oh by the way what kind of boxer's types to you like?" Bree said to him and 10K looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked her as she took a bite of food. "Do you like the cotten or silk boxers?" she said and his face turned a bright red when she pulled them out and started to fold them. "I really don't know." 10K said in a low shy voice. Bree smiled and looked at him. "I think you might like the silk ones a little better. They might get hot in the heat but when your running it wont rub." she said as finished folding his clothes and moved on to her own. Between eating and folding 10K sat with her. She started on her thong's and 10K was looking at them. "What's wrong 10K?" Bree asked him. "I never isn't girl underwear like that before." he said and she smirked as she held them out for him to take a closer look. 10K looked at them before he took them. He has never felt anything so soft or silky. "They are called a thong." Bree said as she finished her clothes and sat down to finish her food. "Why do they call them thongs for?" 10K asked her. "I'm not sure but they are also called butt eaters." Bree said with a chuckled. 10K looked at her and didn't know what was so funny. "Why do they call them butt eaters for?" 10K asked her. "Cause they go up your ass." Bree said and 10K blushed a little. "Oh." he said and Bree giggled harder. "Why would you want to wear something like that for?" 10K asked her. It took Bree a while to stop laughing. "I know why others do but me cause they are sexy and I really don't like panties much. If I was in one place for longer then a few day or even a month I would be wearing nothing at all." she said and 10K smiled at the thought of her not wearing anything at all. "You like that idea 10K, so do I." Bree said and 10K blushed a deeper red. The other's noticed how 10K is around Bree. "Do you think Bree is good or justs wanting something from us?" Vasquez said to the others as they heard Bree laughing down stairs with 10K. "I don't know but I really hope she is good and will help us more." Warren said to them. "Me to I don't want to see 10K depressed after want happend to Cassandra." Doc said in a sad voice and they all nodded beside Murphy who could careless. Bree could hear what they are talking about and she want's to help them out.


	2. Start's With A Kiss

_**Chapter 2: Start's With a Kiss**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Bree finished the clothes and the sun was going down. So they are going to stay anouther night here before moving on. 10K and Bree are back in her room. "10K?" Bree said softly to him. 10K looked over at her. "Yes?" he said back to her. Bree is laying next to him. Their face's are close to each others they could kiss. "Have you ever been with a girl or even had a girlfriend?" Bree asked 10K, who blushed a deep red. "No." he said and Bree smiled more. "I haven't been with a guy or had a boyfriend." she said and 10K looked at her. How beautiful she is he don't understand why not. Bree looked at 10K and she really want's a kiss him, but she never kissed anyone before. 10K wanted to kiss Bree but he didn't know if it was ok or not. Bree smiled at him. "Have you had your first kiss?" she asked him. 10K blushed a little. "No, have you?" he said back to Bree. "No I haven't." she said with a blush as will. "Can I kiss you?" 10K asked Bree who smiled. "Yes you can." she said softly. 10K smiled as the both of them slowly moved their heads closer. Their lips are so close now they can feel each others breath on their lips, but before they could press their lips together. Someone knowed on the door making them jump apart. "Yes?" Bree said as sher face turned a deep dark red. "I just wanted to let you know we are going to be getting up early so we can find some car's." Warren said threw the door. "Ok Warren. Thank's." Maddie said and they listened to her foot steps face. The mood was gone and bree laid down next to 10K. "We can try another time." Bree yawned and 10K nodded as he put his arms around her. Bree put her head on his chest and soon they fell asleep. Every one felt like they just went to sleep when it was time to get up. 10K wake up and Bree wasn't there. He thought she was down stairs, but she wasn's there. "Have you seen Bree?" he asked the others. "Wasn't she with you?" Doc said to him. "She was last night but when I got up she was gone." he said the others looked at each other not sure what to said to him. Then the shound of a truck made them run to the front door. s they looked out of the window they saw a truck parked next to the house and another one pulling up. When the trucked turned off Bree jumped out of the truck. "How the hell did she find those?" Vasquez said in shock. "I don't know but we don't have to walk anymore." Warren said as they got their stuff. "How did you find them Bree?" 10K asked her when she walked up to them. "Wasn't easy. This one was missing some parts and I got lucky and found some." Bree said. "You know how to fix trucks?" Mack asked her. "Yes I do, before the world end a family friend teached me how to do this kind of thing." she said softly. "That's good to know." Addy said before they got into the two trucks. 10K is driving the one that Bree pulled up in. Bree, Doc and Murphy are in this one while the others are in the other one. Bree sat there looking out of the window. 10K looked over at Bree a lot. Bree would look at him at the same time and they would blush and look away with a smile on both of their lips. Murphy doesn't know what to think of Bree. There is something off about her. Bree can tellMurphy don't know what to think of her. 10K had his hand on the seat and Bree slid her own hand over to his. Their fingers touched and 10K looked down at their hand's. Then he slide his fingers into hers and they didn't have hav to lookat each other to know they other one is blushing. 10K rubbed his thumb against her half glove.

Its been a few day's and the group is out of gas and now they are back to walking but there is a lot of Z's. They walked around them like they didn't see them. Warren and the others felt weird with this. They all had their heands on their weapons. "This feel's so weird." Mack said to the others. "It does but at the same time it's nice not having to fight." Addy said with a smile at Bree who blushed. Bree put her face into 10K's arm. 10K smiled and then he put his arm around Bree's shoulders and she smiled a little before she put her own arm around his waist. 10K's heart is beating like crazy. "They look so good together don't they." Doc said to Warren who nodded. "Yes they do." she said with a smile. Even in all this love can still bloom in all of this dead world. 10K and Bree might not live long in this world but they will take it one day at a time. So today they are just walking till they hit a small farm house. "We should rest here for tonight. Every one get ready. One floor at a time." Warren said but before they could moved closer. Z's started to spill out of the house and walk the other way. "Murphy are you doing this?" Warren asked him. "No I'm not." he said and they turned to look out Bree. Who was looking at the house unblinking. They watched as the Z's left. Then Bree feel to her knee's breathing very hard. "Bree are you ok?" 10K asked with worry in his voice. She looked up at him and 10K noticed the dark bags under her dark green eyes. "I'm just tired." she said as she tried to get up but fell once again. 10K picked her up and carried into the house. "It look's like you haven't slept in a good long while." Warren said to Bree. Bree looked at her. "I can't fall into a deep sleep with out losing my control over the Z's. So I don't get enough sleep." Bree said as she put her head against 10K's chest. "Why don't you get some sleep tonight and we will keep watch." Warren said cause Bree needs to sleep if they are going to make it. Without her keeping the Z's away its going to be harder. So if they have a safe place fore them to hid then Bree needs to get as much sleep as she can. "10K take her to one of the rooms and watch over her." Warren said to 10K and he nodded before he took her up to one of the rooms. By the time he got her there Bree was out cold. "Your so freaking cute when you are fast asleep Bree." 10K said before he laid her down on the bed and then got into the bed with her.

"Why are you doing all of this for her?" Murphy said to warren. "Cause without her we can't get to Cali faster. She can keep huge herds away." Warren said to him. Murphy didn;t like it but this was a good to keep him safe. "Ok I guess." he said before he went to see if there was more food in the kitchen, there was a few can's. 10k watched Bree as she slept. Bree snored softly in her sleep as she snuggled into 10k's chest. 10k put his arm's around Bree. He never thought he could find a girl to fall in love with. Cassandra be thought they could be together, but he had to mercy her and he hated it. 10k really liked her a lot. He didn't know what to do after that. Bree has been alone for a very long time and now it's nice to be around people that ourn'ther family. As she slept her dream's took her to before the world came to a end. So this was going to be a nightmare. 10k noticed that Bree is having a bad dream. "It's ok Bree. I'm here for you." 10k spoke softly to her. It was working so 10k spoke sweetly to bree and soon her dream's changed to something better. Every one started to fall asleep. That night only Bree slept like the dead, while the other's slept with one eye open. Listening to everything that is going on outside, but that night nothing went wrong. So when the sun came up, every one slowly started to wake up. 10k woke up and Bree is still fast asleep in his arm's. He laid there watching her sleep. Bree slowly opened her eyes to see 10k watching her, she smiled at him before she spoke. "Good morning." Bree said in a softly tired voice. "Morning." 10k said back to her. They didn't make a sigh of getting up. The two of them laid there staring at each other. _**Knock. Knock.**_ came softly at the door before Doc poked his head in. "Sorry if I'm bothering you but Warren want's every one up, so we can get moving." he said. "Ok Doc." 10k said before Doc left. Then Bree and 10k got out of bed. They grabbed their bag's before they headed down to the other's. Bree might had a good night sleep but she is still tired, but she didn't let it show. "Ok is every one ready?" Warren asked then and they all nodded their heads. As they walked to the front door, but Bree stopped them. "Wait!" she said and they looked at her. "What's wrong?" Addy asked cause she saw fear in Bree's eyes. Their is a group of men with gun's coming this way. They are looking for women." she said. "How can you know that?" Murphy asked her. Bree looked at him. "Beside's contralling Z's I can see and hear what they see and hear. Before it was killed that's what I seen and heared." Bree said to them. "How many are there?" Vasquez asked her. "Tweenty I think or even more." she said then they heard a gun shot and it was close. "Out the back door now!" Warren said and they ran out the back door and into the woods. 10k stayed close to Bree as they ran, but then Z's started to come out of nowhere. Before they could desided to use their gun's, Bree ran in front of them. "Stay close!" she yelled as she pulled off her belt, but it wasn't just a belt but a katana. Bree didn't want to use her power's right now. So she was going to kill the Z's. They stayed close to Bree, but they couldn't believe their eyes.

Bree is like something out of a movie. She is fast, quite and deadly. They didn't know if Bree could fight or not, but watching her taking down Z's like they were just props is a scary thing to see. Then more came out and Bree pulled out another katana but they didn't see were she pulled this one out of or where. They didn't know how long they ran. When Bree stopped they stopped. "We be safe here for a while." she said breathing a little hard. Its been years since she killed Z's and just then she felt so alive. Yes she don't like to kill them but she really like's this feeling. After the world ended she went back to the house she lived in. The day she went there is the same day she first felt this feeling. 10k can see the change in Bree. When he first meant Bree, she was shy and didn't look like a fighter. Now he can see a warror or a great killer. No matter which one she really is he can't help him self but to smile at her. Bree looked over at 10k just as he smiled. Her face turned red, that made him smile more. _ **She is so cute when she blushes.**_ 10k thought to him self. "What are we going to do now?" Mack asked them. "We keep walking till we came to a town." Warren said and they started to walk again. 10k went to Bree as she cleaned her katana's as she walked. "Your really good with those sword's." he said with a smile at Bree. She blushed as she made the katana go back as her belt. "Thanks a friend showed me how to make and use them." she said in a sad voice, cause she don't know what ahppened to the one's that cared about her. 10k can hear the sadness in her voice. So he put his hand into her's and Bree looked up at him. 10k smiled down at her. Bree smiled back as the held hands as they walked. They walked and walked but there is nothing out here. "We might need to go north for a way's." Warren said to them. "She's right." Vasquez said and then they all turned and started to walk north. Addy kept looking at 10k and Bree. "Addy why do you keep looking at them for?" Mack asked his girlfriend. Addy looked at Mack with a small smile. "It's just nice to see 10k so happy. Bree is good for him." she said. Mack didn't say anthing. _**Hope good and not bad.**_ he thought to him self. Then they heard gun fire. "Hide!" Warren said and they splite up to hid Doc and Murphy hid in some bushes. Vasquez and Warren hid up a tree. Addy and Mack did the same but a different tree. 10k and Bree found a whole in a tree. They squeezed in and looked at each other. "You ok B?" 10k whispered to Bree, who blushed when he called her B. "Yes." she whispered back before she put her head on his chest. "Did you hear that?" said a male voice a few feet away from 10k and Bree spot. "I didn't hear shit. Let's keep moving before the herd get's us." said another male voice, but they didn't move. They are hoping to smoke out any that might be hidding. The group didn't fall for it cause Bree wouldn't let the Z's get them. Bree looked up at 10k who is looking down out her. Then slowly they moved their heads closer. Slowly their lips are close but something hit their tree and they pulled apart. "Damn!" yelled one of the men. "That work's all the time. Guess they aren't here." said another one. Then they heard them move on but still they didn't come out. "I will go and cheek if they are gone." Bree said to 10k, but he didn't want her to go. If they were Z's he wouldn't mind, cause she cane take care of her self. But human's are a different story. Bree can tell he didn't like it. "Don't worry 10k I be right back." she said with a smile before she squeezed out of the tree. Bree sniffed the air and looked around. Her hand on her katana.

Ready for anything to happen. The other's can see her and they watched her. Bree saw the foot prints in the soft dirt. There was five of them, but she got the feeling there is more. "Ok its safe." she said and they came out and looked at each other. "Let's get going and keep your ear's open. We don't know if there are more out there." Warren said to them before they started to walk. 10k noticed that Bree is taking this to heart. With every little noise she heard her head would move like a animal would. Then out of nowhere it started to rain and you couldn't hear anything or see much. "We need to get out of this rain!" Bree yelled over the rain and wind. They followed Bree threw the woods. Doc saw a cave. "There is a cave over there!" Doc yelled over the weather. Warren looked at it. "To the cave! !" she yelled and every one turned towards it. But the rain started to come down harder. It was so hard that they couldn't really see. Then every grabed each other's hand so they wouldn't lose each other. It took them a while to reach the cave but once in side they looked at each other. "Where is 10k and Bree?" Warren said as she looked around. "Weren't they behind us?" Addy said with worry. "Do you think they missed the cave?" Doc said with worry as while. "Maybe." Warren said hope they didn't get attacked.

 _ **Bree's pov**_

10k held my hand as we made our way to the cave. The wind is blowing so hard that it must have pushed us away from the cave. Cause by now we should have made it to it. "I think we missed the cave!" I yelled as 10k pulled me closer. "I think that too but I see a house down this hill!" 10k yelled back at me. I nodded as we made our way down t he hill. Well we sliped and slide down the hill. Once at the bottom we ran to the house. I didn't feel any Z's in the house so we just ran into it. Once inside we breathed hard and then looked at each other. "We better get out of these wet clothes and into some dry warm ones." I said as my teeth started to chatter. 10k looked at me then nodded. We headed up stairs and found a room. I opened my bag and pulled out my clothes but they are all wet. "Dang." I said and 10k looked at me. "Your clothes are wet too?" 10k said to me as we looked at each other. "Yes so lets lay them out so they can dry. We have to wait till they dry." I said as I started to lay out all my clothes. I saw 10k doing the same. I took my time cause I didn't want to take off my clothes just yet. 10k looked at me and I looked back at him. "I can go to another room if you want me to?" he said to me. "No we are going to need each others body heat to stay warm." I said before I started to take off my clothes. I was going to leave on my bra and thong but they needed to dry so I took them off. When I was down I didn't look at 10k. I waited for him to say something. "Come on Bree lets get in the bed so we can get warm." he said and I slowly turned around and my eyes went to his cock. I couldn't help my self but to look at his junk. 10k's junk is bigger then I thought even if he is cold its still big. "What are you looking at?" 10k said with a blush. I smiled as I walked over to the bed. "Nothing." I said with a shiver. I didn't want to get sick again so I got into the bed. 10k looked at me before he crawled into the bed with me. I threw the covers over us and then crawled over to 10k cause I am freezing. "Wow Bree you are freezing come here." he said before he pulled me over to his naked body. I looked up to see his face is red and then he looked down at me and I know my face turned red. "I want to say this is weird but I really like it." 10k said with a small smile. I smiled back at him. "Its not weird we are at the age that something like this is not weird but fun." I said to him and he smiled more. "Really? How can it be fun?" he said and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Will teens our age would be having sex if the would hasn't ended." I said and we both blushed. "I never had sex." 10k said and I looked at him. "Nether have I, but want to do it just in case I die." I said and he blushed at my words, but then I felt something move. If I had to take a guess its 10k cock getting hard. "Will its just us here and I would like to help you with that." 10k said and his voice is a little husky. I blushed as I moved my head closer to his. 10k moved his head closer to mine as while. Then our lips meant and we closed our eyes. My first kiss is with 10k and its sweet and it has a lot of passion in it. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and played with mine. Then he pushed me back on to my back. He got on top of me and I felt his cock rub against my pussy. I moaned into our kiss. "How do we do this?" 10k asked me when we pulled apart. "Will you put your cock into my pussy then pull out and then put it back in." I said and he looked at me. "How do you know that?" he asked me as he moved some of my hair out of my face. "I got the sex talk when I was ten. Then I read books around it." I said before I slide my hand down his body to his cock. He moaned as I rubbed his cock so he can get as hard as he could. "What are you doing B-B-Bree?" he moaned as he closed his eyes. "Rubbing your cock so you can be as hard as you can be. Cause with your cock hard it will feel great for both of us." I said and all 10k could do was to nodd his head. It didn't take him long to get hard. "Hand on I got a box of condoms we can use." 10k said said before he got off me and got a condom out of his bag. "How do I put it on?" he asked me. I showed him how to put it on then he pounced on me. "So I put it in your pussy?" he asked me, unsure about this. "Yes just slide it in." I said and he did. I heard your first time will hurt a lot but when he pushed him self into me. I felt ever part of his huge cock, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt so damn good I closed my eyes and moaned with pleasure. 10k was moaning with me as he pulled out and then pushed him self back into me. "I got this feeling that I want to got faster and harder." 10k moaned to me. "Then do it 10k." I moaned and then 10k rammed his cock into me making me moan loader as I wraped my legs and arms around his body. "Oh 10k you feel so good." I moaned into his ear and he nibbled on my ear. Making me moan and breath hard into him ear. "That is so hot when you do that Bree." he said as he went faster and harder into me. I started to suck on his neck leaving hecky's on his neck, marking 10k as mine. It didn't take us long to climax. 10k put his head against my neck and grunted as he pushed his cock as deep into me as he could. Then he let out his cum into the condom. I could feel his cock throb hard when he cam. 10k laid on top of me with out pulling out his cock out of me. I held him and with all this fun I'm not cold anymore. "That was really fun. Now I know why people have sex all the time." he said before he pulled out his cock and took off the condom and put it on the dresser. I snuggled up against his body. "Really fun. We should do it more when we can 10k." I said as I nuzzled him with my nose. "Yes we should I want to have more sex with you Bree. Cause I really like you a lot." he said making blush. "I like you a lot too 10k." I said as my eyes started to droop. "Lets get some sleep we have to find the others when the storm dies." he said before we kissed each other. "Mmm. I love how your lips feel against mine." I said to him when we pulled away. He blushed but smiled at me. "Me to Bree. Can I kiss you when I want to?" he asked me with a smile. I closed my eyes as I rest my head on his chest. "Yes you can 10k as long as I can do the same." I said with a yawn. "I would like that a lot Bree. Lets get some sleep." he said with a yawn a well. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms and naked.


	3. Fire in the Storm

_**Chapter 3: Fire in the Storm**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

The storm is raging on out side Warren and the others managed to get a fire going and blocked the front of the cave so no Z's can come in. They got dried and hoped that the storm would end soon but how the clouds look it wasn't going to end soon. Bree and 10k got a fire going as while and they moved down to the living room and block off the door ways and windows so the heat will stay in one room. They moved the bed down so they have something confy to lay on. "When do you think this storm will end?" 10k asked Bree who rolled over and looked at him. "I don't know. It might be a while but we know where the cave is so when its over we can go there." she said before she kissed his lips. "Mmm." 10k said before he rolled on top of Bree. He pushed her legs open and rested between them as they made out. Bree wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. 10k's cock is getting hard and Bree can feel his cock rubbign up against her pussy what is starting to get wet. "Let me put on a condom and we can have some fun." 10k said before he pulled away from her. Bree watch 10k get a condom and slide it over his rock hard cock. Then he came back and slowly slide it into Bree making her moan softly as they started to have sex again. Both of them never knew how good this would be. At the back of their mind's they never want this to end. They want to stay there in each others arms loving each other, for the rest of time. The truth is sad they can but they will till the storm is over. So till then they will stay naked and love each other. They have tried different things that Bree has read in her books. "Get on your hands and knees." 10k said in a husky voice into Bree's ear that sent a warm feeling threw her. Bree rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Then 10k got behind her and slide his cock into her pussy. The both of them moan at the same time. 10k kissed Bree's lower back before he put his hands on her hips. Then he started to thrust into her hard making Bree scream out for the first time. "You ok Bree? Did I hurt you?" 10k said as he stop and looked at Bree, who's body is shacking. "Yes I'm fine 10k. That felt so good. Do it again." Bree whimpered softly with pleasure. 10k smiled before he thrusted into her once more making Bree scream into a pillow. They made love for hours then fell a sleep in each others arms. Bree nuzzled into 10k chest as she slept. 10k held Bree in his arms and dreamed about her. Bree's dreams kept changing over and over, but it kept going back to 10k and that makes her happy. The others are worried about Bree and 10k. They know 10k will be safe from Z's as long as Bree is with him.

Bree got up with 10k's arm's still around her. Bree can hear Z's coming towards the house. Using her powers she made them go back to where they are coming from and then some. Bree looked threw their minds to see if they seen the others but they haven't seen them. So that is good if they haven't seen them means they are still alive. She slowly got out of his arms and went to the window. Then very slowly she peeked out of the cover. Its dark out and the rain hasn't lighten up at all. Bree let out her breath that she was holding. 10k watched as Bree stood by the window and then closed the cover. He looked at her naked body and then Bree walked back over to the bed and sat on the egde of the bed. 10k put his hand on the lower back making her jump a little. "Sorry Bree I didn't mean to scare you. You ok?" he asked her. Bree looked over her shoulder to look at him. "Its ok 10k. I'm ok just thinking." she said softly to him. 10k moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her side. "If you want to talk I'm here for you." 10k said to her. Bree smiled as she put her hand over his. "Thank you 10k. I just like this feeling of us just being here alone is nice." Bree said as she leaned back into his shoulder softly. "It is nice not worring about Z's." 10k said as before he licked her side. Bree giggled softly when he did that. "Yea it is very nice not using my powers day in and day out. I don't feel as tired as I did, but I know it wont last long but a break every once in a few years is nice." Bree said before she laid back down and snuggled up with 10k. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He didn't know she kept it up on day's on end for years. . . .while since the end started. 10k wanted to know about her scars on her body but he knew she didn't want him to ask her how she got them. He kissed her lips as the fire crackled softly. 10k got back between Bree's lets and they started to get turned on once more. Bree ran one of her hands down his body to his cock and started to rub it. 10k ran his hands over her body. They both moaned into their kiss and 10k is starting to get hard. Then he reached for the box and he noticed there was only a few left. "What's wrong?" Bree asked him. "We only got a few more then we are out." 10k said and Bree looking into the box. "While we can go find more when the rain stops and we find the others. And we didn't check the house to see if there are any here." Bree said and 10k smiled before he pulled out a condom and put it on, after he got hard. Then they started up again making love by the warm fire as the storm rage's on around them.

 _ **Hello my minions! I hope you liked this chapter. Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews you sent even if its not a lot right now. I will do a chapter for each good rview I get. So if three of you review at the same time then I will do three chapters. I will do chapters in order as I get them. So other storys might come first so don't worry if you don't see a new chapter up soon. You know why it took long but if I get a review I don't care for then I will wait a while before I post a new one. But if not reviews then you must wait till I have free time to work on the next chapter. That is it for now.**_


	4. Meeting up

Chapter 4: Meeting up

 _ **Bree's pov**_

I woke up with 10k's arms around me and I smiled as I nuzzled into his chest. 10k tighten his grip around me before he kissed the top of my head. "Your awake." I said and he chuckled softly against the top of my head. "Yep I been awake for a while now. I think the rain has lighten up." 10k said and now I can hear the rain is lighten then before.

I didn't want to get up to check the window but 10k did. I watched him walk over to the window and I couldn't keep my eyes off his naked body. "The sky is still very dark so the rain might start up again. So what do you want to do now?" 10k asked me as he turned about around. My eyes went down to his cock. "Bree?" 10k said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I said as I pulled my eyes away from his junk to his eyes. "I asked you what you want to do?" he said with a smirk. "Let's check out what we can find in the house." I said as I sat up. "Ok lets get some clothes on and we can go looking." 10k said to me. "Ok." I said we started to put on our clothes and took a flashlight so we can see. 10k took my hand and we went looking threw the house. We found some food that is still good.

Then we went back up stairs and while 10k went threw the bedrooms. I went threw the bathrooms and I smiled cause I found two big boxes of condoms. "Hey 10k I found some condoms." I said as I walked into the bedroom that 10k is in. He looked at me with a huge smile. "That is good we still have two more in the other box. We should save those two boxes." 10k said as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I smiled into our kiss.

When we pulled away we started to look again. I found some clothes that are cool and they fit me. There wasn't much in the house. So we went back to the main room and I jumped on top of 10k making him fall on to the bed. I sat on top of him and kissed him. 10k's hands went to my ass and I giggled into our kiss. We didn't hear the door open but then someone spoke beside us. "Good to see you two getting along." Warren said with a smile in her voice. 10k and I turned to look at the group. I looked so fast that my neck popped and it hurt.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." I said as 10k sat up and I slid down to his lap. "Yep. Since the rain was light we thought we should try and look for a better hidding place." Addy said as they got closer to the fire to warm up. "So is there food here?" Doc asked us. "Yep its all on the table." 10k said and they went to the kitchen. "So have you two being having fun?" Addy said as they came back in with food.

10k and I blushed when she said that. "My lips are sealed." I said and they all smiled at us. Before anyone could say anything a loud _**BOOM**_ rang out. 10k and a few of the others jumped as the storm started up again at full rage. "Good thing we found you two. If not we would have still be looking for you." Warren said as they got confy around the fire. "We should get the other beds and bring them down so every one can say warm." Mack said and then we started to get up to help Mack.


End file.
